The First Crusade
by The Clap
Summary: Taking place in the far future, the First Crusade is about when the Emporer first leads his space marines into the void to re-unite all of humanity. This book will focus on the second legion, and is kinda inspired by the Black Libary books, the Horus Hersey. Updating whenever so check back occasinally.
1. Chapter 1

_Another tipical day in the village, _thought Tom, _cold enough to freeze the testicles off a bear. _Tom was a young man, 16 years of age, about 1.75 meters tall, blue eyes, brown curly hair in a mohawk.

"TOM! WAKE UP YOUR BROTHER! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!"

"OKAY MOM!" _Why does he have to wake up so late all the time?"_

"Steven, wake up. We've got chores to do."

"Give me a little bit more."

"Well, Mom said now, so get your ass moving."

"Fine," he mumbled, slowly getting out of bed.

The two were twins, but didn't look much like each other. Steven was slightly taller, about 1.8 meters tall, brown eyes, brown hair in a bowl cut. Many thought he was less attractive then Tom, although he _did _have his admirers, and was usually considered as less of a dick. But none could deny that they were true brothers, bonds stronger than steel and an unspoken promise to all that if you fuck with one, you fuck with the other.

"Why is it so cold?" asked Steven.

"It's here," replied Tom. They both chuckled.

"Could you two please chop some wood for the fire?" Their mom's name was Afinsa, not young but by no means old, and generally regarded as the prettiest women in the village

"Okay," the two said in unison. They were about to go outside when Boris, a good friend of the two, busted in, saying something inbetween gasps for air.

"Strange...man...huge..."

"Spit it out, man!" said Tom, giving him a relativly gentle slap (for Tom) across the face.

"A strange thing came out of the sky, and a huge man came out of it. He wants to talk to the village."

"The village cheif, you mean?" inquired Steven.

"No, the whole village."

"Well, not the strangest thing to happen this week!"

* * *

Boris lead Tom and Steven to the site, and their jaws dropped. HUGE was a bit of an understatement describing this stranger. He was big enough to make the biggest men of the village look like children. He was taller than a hut, which while not massive, were big enough to have the biggest man there (besides the stranger) stand comfortably.

"Well, STILL not the strangest thing this week!" said Steven.

The stranger started talking.

"People of the village! I have come to make a request! I have a dream to reunite the humans across the stars..."

Tom started laughing uncontrolably. "Across the stars?! There aren't any humans across the stars!"

"I can see why you would think that. So much information has been lost. But there are, and to unite them, i require young, strong, brave men..."

Tom laughed again. "You haven't been here long, have you? All the men here have slain a bear with nothing more than a kitchen knife!"

"I'm suprised one such as you could accomplish such a feat."

Tom gave the stranger a murderous look. "Are you calling me weak?"

The villagers looked at Tom worriedly. They knew he was strong and always spoke his mind, but this stranger looked like he could kill a bear with his bear hands without a scratch.

"Not at all, but your nothing compared to my wariors."

"So, you want us to join your army," said Tom, with sudden clarity.

"Precisly. And if you agree to join and survive the trails, I will enhance you to be stronger, faster, tougher, and live longer than any normal human."

"If we don't agree?"

"You stay in your village. If you fail the trials, you died trying."

Tom thought for a bit. "Either way, better then living here!"

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, what's your name, stranger?"

"Just call me the Emporer."


	2. Chapter 2

After Tom and Steven chopped some wood for Afinsa, they said their goodbies and headed for the site where the supposed Emporer landed. They didn't exactly trust him, no one did, but they figured why the fuck not. After everyone arrived, they were told they would be flown to the trial site. They all laughed but got in the strange object anyway.

They had never been so wrong in their lives. They flew over the clouds and they were scarred, but they calmed down eventually.

"So, how much longer is it?" asked Vladimir, a young man who was staring out the window in amazement.

"We're descending now," said the Emporer, as they started to descend.

Every one hung on like their lives depended on it, despite being strapped in tightly.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" shouted Anton, an over-paranoid boy ever since he was born. The only reason he came was to prove he wasn't chicken.

"Calm down, man, we've almost landed!" said Tom.

"YOU MEAN CRASH!"

There's this great new invention called AIR. You should try it sometime!" replied Steven, with so much sass Tom burst in tears laughing.

"We're here!" said the Emporer, which calmed down Anton greatly.

"I'll get you one day, Steven."

"Shut the fuck up, Ann," said Tom, knowing it would piss off Anton like nothing else.

"Remember, there is no turning back from here. If you die, you die following a noble cause. If you live, you forever become part of that cause," said the Emporer, after chuckling slightly from the exchange of words between the hopefully would be warriors. "From now on, you are all brothers, even if not by blood. Let the trials begin!"

The people of the village who came didn't exactly know what to do, so they took all the weights they could and started showing off. If they didn't have any, they ran laps around the track to see who was faster. Near the end of the trials for the day, Tom and Steven were panting heavily.

"You wanna see who can run 10 more laps around the track?" asked Steven.

"Let's just see who can do more," replied Tom. They took up position and started to run. They ran for five laps before they almost collapsed.

_I can't lose this, _thought Steven. _Tom's beaten me in everything else, I MUST do this! _He called upon a reserve of energy he didn't know he had, and came around for a sixth. After that, he fell on the ground next to his brother, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Steven, is it? When you can move again, come talk to me. There's something you should know," said the Emporer.

"I'm coming too," said Tom, obviously drained.

"No, just Steven."

"He's my fucking brother. Whatever you tell him, you can tell me. And it would save some time also."

"You're not going to back down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough."


	3. The Final Test

"Steven," the Emporer began, "do you know where you pulled that energy from?"

"Inside me, I don't know," replied Steven.

"Has anything strange happened around you?"

"Well, this one time I fell asleep ass-naked outside during a blizzard and I didn't even feel cold at all."

"What about yesterday when you walked by Gleb's grave and he popped out of the ground and was still rotting so you had to bash his head in repeatedly with a rock?" Tom butted in.

"That too."

"Well Steven, that's because you're what is known as a 'psyker'. They draw power from the Warp and turn it to so many things," explained the Emporer.

"Whoa, are you saying he has the taint of Zentch? If he did he would have been drowned at birth."

"No, not at all. He _can _use his abilities for evil, if he can't control them, but with the right training, he can learn to control them, and use them for good."

"So, I can still live, then?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Good."

* * *

It had been weeks since the trials began, and everyone who had started remained. This was totally unexpected for the Emporer, who was certain at least some would die of exhaustion.

_They're a tougher breed here, I guess, _he thought.

"Brave warriors, I have one final test for all of you," said the Emporer.

"We're gonna die now!" Vladimir said, over and over.

"Remember last month when I told you about a near magical invention called air? You don't seem to have tried it yet. You should! It actually is _healthy _for you!" Steven told him. Vladimir shot him an evil "I'll kill you" kind of look, as everyone else chuckled.

"Ahem, now about the test. It's simple, really. All you have to do is go into the woods, find a bear, kill it with your bear hands, and bring it back, all within a month. You will be given nothing but the clothes on your backs to complete this task."

"Oh, is THAT all?" asked Tom.

"Yes."

"Well, we're stronger, faster, and tougher then when we came here," said Boris, "We should be fine."

"Let's kill some bears!" shouted Tom, sending cheers throughout the crowd, with the exclusion of Vladimir, still muttering "we're gonna die".


End file.
